


I Got Loyalty, Got Royalty Inside My DNA

by Client327



Series: Colt.DNA. [1]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: PB owns all this, and me. While listening to Kendrick Lamar’s song “DNA.” I thought that it lined up pretty well with Colt’s character and wanted to do something paralleling the two. This is the first part of a series of drabbles that I’m going to do where each one will be based off of the lines of the song that I put in the title.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Colt.DNA. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586107
Kudos: 1





	I Got Loyalty, Got Royalty Inside My DNA

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. While listening to Kendrick Lamar’s song “DNA.” I thought that it lined up pretty well with Colt’s character and wanted to do something paralleling the two. This is the first part of a series of drabbles that I’m going to do where each one will be based off of the lines of the song that I put in the title.

Rebuild. That was the only thing on Colt’s mind these days. It was the only thing he could afford to think about. The Mercy Park Crew had survived worse than this in the past. They had been through crew changes, turf wars, FBI stings, and multiple arrests. Every aspect of the operation had changed multiple times except for one. There was always a Kaneko at the helm, and Colt wasn’t going to let his family’s legacy die with his father.

The sun had just set over Los Angeles as the roar of Colt’s motorcycle reverberated through the streets of Gramercy Park. He knew it was risky coming back here so soon, but there wasn’t anything that would keep him away. He had been coming back here periodically since it burnt down to assess the damage, make a game plan, and to salvage anything he could from the rubble. There was something specific he was looking for today, though.

He cut the engine and swung his leg over the bike. There was a lot of work ahead of him; he knew he would need some help and a little guidance. Typically, the next generation of Kaneko was raised in this life, learning the ropes over the course of their entire life. Colt was at a disadvantage. He only had a few weeks worth of experience to draw from, and he had been kept in the dark during most of that time.

He ducked under the yellow caution tape that adorned the doors and windows of what remained of the shop. The smell of smoke and burnt oil still lingered thick in the air. It was a scent now heavily associated with the night he lost his father; all of those wounds being torn back open every time he stepped foot in this place. He tried to stay focused, tried to ignore the memories that went up in flames along with the building.

Like most of the invaluable things in the shop, his target for today was hidden away in his father’s office. He grabbed a large crowbar he had left leaning against the doorframe on one of his previous visits and made his way there. It was obvious by the way the contents of the office where strewn about the room that the Brotherhood was looking for something before they torched the whole place. Colt shrugged off his jacket and got to work.

He started by pushing all the large pieces of debris out of the room for more space. Once he got the space cleared he reached for the crowbar and tapped it firmly against different floorboards around the room. It took about fifteen minutes of this before he finally got the sound he was looking for and his heart leapt. He took the end of the crowbar and wedged it deep in between the floorboards and worked it back and forth until there was enough space to pry it away from the rest of the flooring.

The space underneath lay empty at his feet causing his heart to sink into his stomach. Colt sunk down onto his knees feeling dejected. At this angle, though, he noticed that the space expanded further underneath the floor. Tilting his head, he looked deep into the opening until his eyes landed on what he had come here for. He quickly slid onto his stomach and stretched his arm for it, feeling suffocated by the thick layer of dust and soot that had collected on the ground.

A fit of coughing racked his body and Colt sat up clutching the leather-bound book tightly to his chest. He knew he should get out of here, that he had already spent too much time here today, but he needed to see this. It was the only comfort he would afford himself. He gathered his things and took them to the far wall where he slid back down to the ground. Having covered all his vantage points, his attention turned to the book in his hands.

He flipped open the cover and said a thank you prayer to his father’s ghost that the fire hadn’t destroyed this. Trembling fingers slid slowly over line after line of text. It was all here, generations worth of information. The ledger held the only help he would get now from his predecessors.

Favors and debts.

Luckily for Colt, the Kaneko family had significantly more favors owed than debts. The information here told him which of the surrounding families and crews he could trust, who were loyal, and who to be loyal to. His family hadn’t gotten this far in Los Angeles by screwing people over, but now was the time to cash in on some of these debts.

Once the Brotherhood was violently uprooted from his community (and they would be), he planned on not only reasserting his family’s claim to Gramercy Park, but expanding to the entirety of Los Angeles. The crown was his for the taking and he was ready to do whatever it took to get it.


End file.
